Seed of Memory
by Misarae
Summary: Inu Yasha falls under an enchantment that makes him completely forget about Kikyou. But is that truly what Kagome wants? Takes place after "Kagome's Instinctive Choice".
1. Prologue

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

* * *

**Overall Rating: **M

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

**30 Kisses Theme:** #6 - the space between dream and reality

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
by Misarae

**_Prologue_**  
_Beware of Shikigami Bearing Gifts_

"You two! What are you doing there?"

Kaede had just come back from her work in the fields to find two young girls at the entrance to her hut. The reed mat was swinging a bit, meaning they'd been inside. It took her a moment to recognize them, but when she did, she shifted subconsciously into a defensive stance despite her lack of weaponry.

The girl with her hair in two separate tails simply stared, while her companion, dressed in yellow, bowed respectfully. "We mean you no harm, Kaede-sama," she said.

"Then you will explain to me what you are doing in my hut."

The girl in yellow bowed again. "We meant no disrespect. We are simply here to repay your village for the soil we took."

"And just what did you do with my sister's grave soil?"

"Your sister was in need of it."

"Asuka!" the girl in yellow chided.

Kaede's eyebrows rose in surprise. "My sister continues to survive?"

The girl addressed as Asuka nodded, the ties that held her hair away from her face on either side bobbing a bit. "For now. There is no need for concern."

Kaede came a bit closer, something about the name seeming familiar. Then she sensed the aura around them. "You're my sister's shikigami, aren't you?"

Asuka nodded, and her companion bowed yet again.

Kaede's gaze softened. "If you are Asuka," Kaede addressed the girl in blue, receiving a nod in return, "then you must be Kochou?" she asked the girl in yellow.

"Yes." Kochou turned to Asuka. "I told you she'd recognize us."

"Humph. We are done here, anyway."

"Won't you stay, since you've come all this way?" Kaede asked.

Kochou shook her head. "It drains our mistress to have us so far away. We must go back. Please be assured that your sister is well, thanks to the miko named Kagome."

"Some miko," Asuka scoffed, earning herself an admonishing glare from Kochou.

"Good afternoon," Kochou said with a final bow before drifting upward. Asuka followed silently, the two making their way northeast.

Kaede watched until they were just two tiny specks in the sky. Shaking her head, she adjusted her basket of herbs and entered the hut. Once she'd put her afternoon's work away, she spied what the shikigami had left. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she noted the wooden bowl of umeboshi that had been left off to the side just inside the doorway.

Kaede made a face as she picked the bowl up off the floor before someone tripped on it, storing it away on a shelf while she decided what to do with the awful things.

She hated umeboshi!

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story has gone through so many direction changes, even I'm dizzy! I've done my best to smooth out the changes from where I intended it to go, to where it decided it was going to go whether I wanted it to or not. Le sigh. Oh the joys of being a writer! I do have a rough draft completed, and we're looking at six chapters (seven if you include the prologue) in total.

There will not be any outright Kikyou bashing in this fic, so if you're looking for that, I'm afraid you're in the wrong place. I'm not a huge fan, but it just didn't work for the tone of this particular story.

Finally, the "M" rating is there for safety. I almost posted this story as "T", but since there is nudity and I went over the allowed number of a particular swear word, I'd rather disappoint those looking for lemons than get my story yanked for not rating high enough. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 1 - Paying the Price

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter One_**  
_Paying the Price_

Inu Yasha sped through the treetops to keep up with the slightly overburdened Kirara. Shippou floated alongside them whenever he could, sometimes by himself, other times carrying Kagome. Inu Yasha could feel the chill of the air rushing down his spine, his back feeling even emptier than what passed for his heart at the moment. Kikyou had simply up and vanished again, leaving Kagome to give him the message that she was all right. He'd known Kikyou could be cold, but this was simply beyond the pall. He'd been so worried about her for so long! Another shudder wracked him. He hadn't realized how used he'd become to Kagome riding on his back. Her proclamation that she hated him, right on the heels of Kikyou's desertion, had cut him deeply. Now that he had time to think, he really couldn't blame her for refusing to ride on his back. It also meant she hadn't forgiven him yet, if she ever would.

It went against every fiber of his being to call for a rest, but even he could feel how low Kagome's reiki was after whatever she had done to heal Kikyou. Normally he would never, ever purposely take them out of the way of their quest, but he'd insisted that they should go back to Kaede's village to rest.

Okay, what actually came out of his mouth was, "If Kagome's not at full power by the time we find Naraku, he might get away again!", but same difference.

He'd never been good with words, anyway. Hopefully once Kagome was feeling better she would know better than to take what he said at face value when it came to showing any kind of weakness. That included being _nice_.

Over on Kirara, Sango held Kagome's hands around her waist, letting her friend relax and get some sleep. Usually Sango sat in front of Miroku, but even though she and Miroku were technically engaged, she was well aware his hand still wandered, and the last thing Kagome needed at the moment was a lecherous monk feeling her up. She knew Kirara wouldn't let any of them fall.

"I would shout 'REPENT!' at him, but he'd probably break his neck," Miroku observed.

"He deserves to think about what he did," Sango said firmly. "He's so insensitive!"

"Though, wasn't it his suggestion that we go back to Kaede's village?"

"It's the only reason I haven't told Kirara to drop him off a cliff," Sango replied. "He should be thanking Kagome for being the bigger person and not smashing Kikyou while she was weak."

Miroku blinked. "So bloodthirsty, Sango."

Sango sighed. "Kagome's been hurt enough, Houshi-sama," she said. "All I want is for her to be happy."

"A man's heart is a complicated thing," Miroku said with a sage nod.

"Stop defending him. I'm not in the mood to hear it; not when the closest thing I have to a sister half kills herself for her romantic rival, and the fool she loves refuses to even acknowledge it."

Miroku wisely kept his thoughts to himself after that.

"We're almost at the village!" Shippou announced, balancing on Sango's shoulder after popping out of his pink balloon transformation.

Sango patted Kirara's side. "Thanks for putting up with this, Kirara."

Kirara rumbled in acknowledgement.

* * *

Kaede had been surprised, but pleased, to see them back so soon, though the way she frowned when she took in the sleeping Kagome heightened everyone's worries again.

"Do you think she will be all right, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome had refused to rouse once they'd landed. Without a word, Inu Yasha had lifted her off Kirara's back and into his arms. Now that they were inside Kaede's hut, he laid her down on the futon Kaede indicated, then stood back.

Kaede examined her, the old woman's face growing more grim with each passing moment. "Her stores of spiritual energy are all but depleted. What happened?"

"Kagome-chan is the only one who knows all the details," Sango said, "but apparently she found Kikyou wounded and near death. She used her spiritual powers to heal Kikyou, only for the ungrateful bitch to just walk away." Sango's eyes widened and she blushed when she realized what she'd just said. "I'm so sorry!"

Kaede waved her off. "My sister has never been one for displays of gratitude," Kaede said, "and it pains you to see Kagome's generosity be so poorly repaid. I don't blame you for your choice of words." Kaede shook her head. "The only thing that will restore Kagome is time. Her body is currently working very hard to replenish the energy that she has expended. It may be a day or two before she regains consciousness."

Inu Yasha had his back to the majority of the room, but Kaede caught the way his lips tightened and his eyes grew hard.

"Great. More delays. Might as well make sure we have enough supplies for when we finally get on the way again," Inu Yasha said, whirling and stomping out of the hut.

"Why that..!"

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Let him go, Sango. It is the only thing he can do for her right now, after all."

Sango deflated. "Fine."

"Why don't you all go relax for a bit?" Kaede suggested. "I'm sure Kagome isn't the only one drained from your recent adventures."

"Good idea, Kaede-sama. I'll go help Sango relax..."

"Touch me, you're dead meat," Sango said.

Miroku held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I was merely suggesting a meditation technique."

"Sure you were."

Their voices drifted out of earshot before Shippou hopped over to the futon where Kagome lay. "Is she really going to be all right?" he asked.

Kaede gave him her best reassuring smile. "She will be, given time and rest. There is no need for concern."

Nevertheless, Shippou made his bed with Kaede and Kagome that night, snuggling in close to Kagome's chest so he could hear the beat of her heart and every breath she took.

* * *

"It's been three fucking days! She should be awake by now!"

"Now, now, Inu Yasha," Miroku said, trying in vain to pacify his volatile friend. "Need I remind you that although she is a miko, she is still merely human? Besides, you heard what Kaede-sama said. Not only was she drained of reiki, but even I could sense that she suffered quite a bit of exposure to Naraku's miasma. Her body can't fight the miasma without putting further strain on her spiritual reserves."

Inu Yasha growled, not liking what was going on. Not one little bit. The day after they arrived in the village, Kagome had come down with a high fever. They had even debated taking her to her own time once she hit thirty-nine degrees Celsius according to the thermometer she kept in her backpack. One degree higher and they would have. However, she held steady through the night and into the next day. It wasn't until that very morning that the fever had broken, and she was still unconscious.

Inu Yasha's conscience had been prickling at him since Kagome's temperature started to rise. He had been so focused on Kikyou and her condition that he had put Kagome's health at risk. He'd thought she was fine. If she had the energy to argue with him, nothing was wrong with her. He'd pushed any thoughts to the contrary away until the next morning when she'd awakened with her skin still deathly pale beneath her tan. Even then it wasn't until later in the day that he'd called for a halt to the quest and got them all on the way to Kaede's.

She was so strong, he often forgot that she really was just a fragile human. She might not be the focus of Naraku's attacks, but she was still a threat, and quite honestly, she was the most vulnerable of them, everything taken into consideration. He had been so obsessed with preventing Kikyou's death at Naraku's hands for the second time, that he might now be the cause of Kagome's.

He'd had a near-miss before, almost coming too late when that strange baby tried to steal Kagome's heart. Apparently the lesson he thought he'd learned didn't stick. Now once again, she was drained, her body fighting for survival, and what had he done? Grilled her about Kikyou!

Inu Yasha punched the dirt before rising, not saying a word to anyone else. He turned his back on Miroku, stalking toward Kaede's hut.

Miroku sighed. Inu Yasha's remorse was practically a tangible force radiating off him in waves, and Miroku found himself breathing easier now that his friend had left the area. Sango had been keeping herself far away from Inu Yasha, and Shippou had been spending his days away from the village, only to come back late at night and settle himself on Kagome's futon.

Miroku rarely prayed in earnest, but he did so in that moment, hoping his words might reach a compassionate ear that would ease Kagome's suffering and bring her back to them.

* * *

Inu Yasha settled himself beside Kagome, staring at her face, which was still slightly flushed. Her hair was a matted mess. She would demand a bath as soon as she awakened, he knew that much. Inu Yasha tried not to think about the way Kagome was dressed, her uniform clean and mended on a chair, one of Kaede's kosode from when she was Kagome's age wrapped around Kagome's body instead. They were easier to take on and off, considering how many blankets and kosode she'd already soaked through. Inu Yasha ignored the warmth that came to his cheeks as he recalled the one time Kaede hadn't warned him that they were in the middle of changing her. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, but the stronger his feelings for her grew, the more the rare sight of her body affected him.

Inu Yasha looked around, and seeing that no one else was in the hut, he allowed his hand to rest on top of her head. He could feel the heat through her hair, smell the sickness that still lingered about her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, so quietly that a normal human couldn't possibly have heard it. His gaze drifted to the shelving nearby, mentally cataloguing the few healing herbs and tinctures that he recognized. His eyes landed on something that was definitely out of place in Kaede's hut. He blinked. Kaede hated umeboshi!

Inu Yasha rose to his feet and heard the embarrassing protest of his stomach. He realized that he'd barely eaten since the incident at the waterfall. He plucked the wooden bowl off Kaede's shelf and sniffed it. They smelled pretty fresh, just pungent enough to make his mouth water. Probably a gift from a villager who had no idea how much Kaede hated salty, sour stuff.

Figuring he'd be doing Kaede a favor, Inu Yasha took the bowl back with him to his former position beside Kagome. It wouldn't do for him to keel over from hunger, especially since he knew if he did, Kagome would choose that moment to wake up. Her timing was just that obnoxiously good.

He picked a dried plum out of the bowl and popped it in his mouth, refusing to let his eyes close as he savored the sheer rush of salt and acid that washed over his tongue. He'd almost forgotten how good they were. As soon as the last vestiges of his first treat disappeared, he reached for another one, then another.

By the time he nearly finished the bowl, his vision had started to swim. He felt lightheaded and sleepy, barely aware of anything but the need to shovel more fruit in his mouth. As he swallowed his most recent bite of plum, darkness rose up to meet him and he knew nothing more.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Cliffhanger, I know. I don't know why, but this story ended up with a few. Ah well! I'll update soon, hopefully within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 2 - Recovery and Collapse

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter Two_**  
_Recovery and Collapse_

There was an annoying buzzing sound on the periphery of Kagome's consciousness. She'd been drifting for quite a while, though exactly how long, she wasn't sure. Every time she tried to break through the surface, she'd been dragged back under. She felt a little sheepish, knowing on an instinctive level that it was all the result of pushing herself so hard to heal Kikyou. She may not have been raised in tune with her spiritual abilities, or really been formally trained at all, but she was aware that the first few times she tried to wake up, she just didn't have the power to do so. She'd given her all to save the one person she should have hated most.

Truthfully, she couldn't bring herself to hate Kikyou, no matter how hard she tried. It was painfully obvious to her that at least at one time, Kikyou had loved Inu Yasha, or at the very least been fond of him in some way. She had likely been the first friend he ever had. If not for Kikyou's presence in his life, he might not have opened up to her so quickly, or put up with Shippou, or allowed Miroku and Sango to join their group.

So she could be jealous, and rally against the situation all she liked, but that wouldn't change anything. If she'd let Kikyou die, she couldn't have lived with herself.

The buzzing sound became a distinct murmur of voices, and Kagome hesitantly pushed against the bubble that seemed to have formed around her consciousness. This time, it popped, bringing the noise into her awareness full force.

"Be quiet, please," she tried to say, though it came out more as a mumble than anything else.

Shippou heard her, however, turning to look at her. At the sight of her feeble movements, tears began to swim in his eyes. "Kagome!" he cried, scampering over to her and clinging to the front of her kosode. "We were so worried!"

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan," Sango said gently.

"So good of you to join us once more, Kagome-sama," Miroku added.

"Where are we?"

"You're in my hut, Kagome," Kaede said. "Please tell me that you have not eaten from this bowl."

Kagome squinted, finally making out that Kaede was holding up a wooden bowl. "No, I just woke up."

Kaede looked over her shoulder. "Then it seems Inu Yasha was the only one affected."

"Inu Yasha? Is he okay?" In her barely conscious state, she realized that she could see Inu Yasha's legs just beyond the other people in the room. They were straight and still, something that never happened when he was whole and hale. She struggled to get up.

Shippou continued to cling to her and Kaede came to help, supporting Kagome's back.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up, Kagome-chan?"

"I'm a little dizzy, and I still feel weak," Kagome admitted.

"Then you should lie back down soon," Kaede said. "It seems that a supposed gift I received may have been a curse rather than a blessing."

"Why? What happened?" Kagome asked, detaching Shippou and setting him in her lap with a light ruffle of his hair.

Sango shook her head, then paused and put a hand over Miroku's eyes. Kagome looked down and realized that she was no longer in her school uniform, and her kosode had started to gap, giving Miroku an increasing eyeful of cleavage. Kagome drew the folds of fabric more tightly together and glared at Miroku.

"I was simply appreciating the lovely sight before me," Miroku protested.

"Yes, you were," Sango said with a hint of steel in her voice before dropping her hand. "Anyway, nobody knows what happened, exactly. Shippou came in first, then ran right back out, yelling at the top of his lungs that Inu Yasha had collapsed as well. We found him curled up on his side right about here." Sango shifted so that she knelt on the exact spot. "You know what a light sleeper he is, and we couldn't rouse him, so we put him over there."

"Now we're trying to figure out what exactly has caused his condition," Kaede finished.

Something that felt a bit like a pull nudged at one particular spot deep within Kagome's chest, in the location she'd come to recognize as the place her powers withdrew to when they were not immediately needed. The more she looked at Inu Yasha, the stronger it grew.

"I.. feel something."

Kaede looked at her, appraising the situation, then nodded. "Everyone, give Kagome some room."

They did, and Kagome fell forward to crawl on her hands and knees toward Inu Yasha. The closer she got, the more intense the sensation became. Before she knew it, she was there, beside him. Following her instincts, she slid her knees beneath her and got into a kneeling position before taking his hand in hers.

There was a burst of light, and Inu Yasha's eyes shot open.

The group gasped, and Miroku and Kaede exchanged looks. Something very strange was going on.

Inu Yasha blinked once, twice, then turned his head.

Kagome's heart rose into her throat. She'd never seen him look so open and vulnerable when conscious. Her pulse rose swiftly as she remembered the last time he'd stared at her with such intensity.

It had been just before Kikyou's resurrection, when she'd been convinced he was going in for a kiss.

Kagome squeaked as she felt herself enveloped in Inu Yasha's voluminous sleeves, her entire body acquiring a second layer. She tried to remember how to breathe as she felt Inu Yasha's breath against her neck, then she realized he was inhaling deeply, as if she were a lifeline.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he said roughly before apparently losing his tenuous grip on consciousness and slumping against her.

His sudden collapse made the entire group rush over, helping him to lie on his back again. Kagome couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks.

What in the world brought that on?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry this is so short. I tried smushing it into one of the other chapters, but doing so upset the flow, since there are time skips on either side of this scene. Ah, well. Hopefully the next chapter will help make up for it! Some comedy and a healthy helping of fluff is on the way.

**Edited to add:** I am honestly amazed at how warmly this story is being received. I can only hope I don't disappoint everyone, especially those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! Your kind words mean so much to me. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 - Altered Reality

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter Three_**  
_Altered Reality  
_

"Inu Yasha's been acting really weird since yesterday, hasn't he?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Even for him," Sango agreed solemnly, before laughing when Kagome splashed her.

Both girls were enjoying a bit of rest and relaxation. Months ago, they'd found a hot spring that was too far from Kaede's village for the locals to easily get to and return within a day, but with a little help from Kirara, it provided a perfect spot for them to bathe. Much better than the icy cold river.

Kagome finally felt human again, having scrubbed the sweat and sickness off her. Nowadays, she always brought spare soap, shampoo, and conditioner for Sango, who had tried Kagome's products once and fell in love with them. It made Kagome smile every time tough, kickass Sango showed her more girly side.

"We have to find out what effect those umeboshi had on him, though," Sango said, growing more serious. "Although Kaede couldn't find anything wrong with him after he woke up, anything powerful enough to knock him flat like that had to have some kind of kickback."

"I agree," Kagome said. "At first I thought someone had played a prank and put some kind of love potion on them, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"I don't know, Kagome-chan. You might be on the right track, the way he's been acting around you."

Kagome blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair. She'd woken up that morning to a futon occupied by two, and she didn't mean Shippou had joined her. Kaede's amusement hadn't helped, the old miko chuckling as she made breakfast. The more Kagome had struggled against Inu Yasha's hold on her, the tighter he squeezed, his eyes closed, but his mouth turned up in a cocky grin. She had to admit, if that was how it felt to have someone against your back, no wonder he enjoyed carrying her so much.

After breakfast, he'd seemed to have disappeared. It wasn't until midday that she realized he was keeping to the trees and rooftops, keeping an eye on her, but not saying anything. She didn't know whether to be flattered or unnerved by his actions.

"Maybe you're right, Sango," Kagome said. "I mean, he's practically stalking me, but you would think a love potion would produce more.. _direct_ effects."

Sango shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid my knowledge of herbs is limited. Have you brought your theory to Kaede?"

"She's the one who agreed that it didn't seem to be a love potion."

"It's really a puzzle, then." Sango started to rise, but Kagome stopped her with a touch on the wrist.

"Wait a sec," Kagome said, then waited a bit before stating in an overly-calm tone, "Osuwari."

"GAH!" A smack and a burst of pink light shone from the riverbank.

Sango blushed and gasped, lowering herself even farther into the water. "Inu Yasha?"

"Inu Yasha, how could you, spying on my lovely fiancée like that?" Miroku's head appeared from the bushes on the other side of the spring.

"Me? What about you?! You've been starin' at my Kagome, bouzu!"

"_His..?_" Kagome felt a little faint.

"If I did, it was only because she was in the line of sight of Sango," Miroku objected.

"Same here."

Kagome could feel the tension building between the banks of the onsen. She sighed, putting a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Stay here. I'm going to put an end to this."

"What're you.. Kagome-chan, what're you doing?!"

Slowly and calmly, with a grace she summoned from deep within her, Kagome rose out of the water, exposing herself in all her glory.

It most certainly stopped the argument as Miroku's eyes went wide and Inu Yasha's jaw dropped.

Kagome made her way over to her bag, which was on Inu Yasha's side of the onsen. She took her time, purposely bending over to retrieve her towel before beginning to dry off.

Sango stared, unable to believe her eyes. She knew Kagome had been growing bolder lately, but this was beyond her. For once, she didn't blame Miroku for his lecherous examination, considering she, too, was staring at Kagome's backside.

"Oi, what're you two staring at?" Inu Yasha demanded.

Miroku put a hand up. "If the young lady is willing to share her virtues with a humble servant like myself, who am I to argue?"

Inu Yasha all but snarled before going over to Kagome, who had just wrapped a towel around herself. She reached out, intending to snag her panties and put them on underneath the towel, but she suddenly found herself being picked up.

"Kagome and I have to talk. I'll make sure she gets back safe," Inu Yasha said, bounding away with his prize.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Shall we 'talk' as well?"

"Not on your life, Miroku, and Kagome's not like that."

Miroku sighed dejectedly. "Ah, well, I had to try." He actually lowered his gaze to the ground and kept it there, so he was shocked when the sound of splashing came closer to him. He looked over, his eyebrows rising in surprise as a towel-clad Sango stopped only a foot or so away from him. "Sango?"

Sango blushed brightly. "It's not that I don't want you," she said. "I just know how strongly I feel about you, but unless you've changed your mind, this isn't the time for me to start bearing your children."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Sango..."

Sango cupped his cheek. "Your touch sets my body on fire," she admitted. "It's easier to ignore when I'm in my taijiya uniform because it dampens the effect, but if you touched my bare skin, I don't think I could hold back."

Miroku swallowed and nodded. "I understand. No, I haven't changed my mind." He forced himself to look away. "Now go get dressed before I do." He was stunned at the feel of warm, soft lips brushing his forehead.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama," Sango said before leaving him to wade over to her clothing and get changed behind a tree.

Miroku stayed where he was, fighting to get himself back under control. At least now he knew why Sango kept laying into him when he touched her or made lecherous comments around her. He grit his teeth, feeling the growing power of the kazaana in his palm. They had to defeat Naraku soon, so he could make good on his promise.

* * *

"Put me down, Inu Yasha!" Kagome demanded.

Inu Yasha ignored her in favor of keeping his balance with Kagome in his arms and her massive backpack on his back. He'd snagged it while she was distracted, knowing that since her precious bath time was now over with, they had to talk. He took her to a very familiar clearing, setting her down on the forest side of the Goshinboku.

Kagome dashed her slightly damp hair out of her eyes and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You're acting really weird, Kagome."

"Me? You're the one who's been acting strange."

"How d'ya figure?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Waking up this morning with you in my futon, the way you've been stalking me all over the village, what's up with you?"

One of Inu Yasha's ears twitched. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. You'd just been sick, and I wanted to make sure that you were recovering."

Kagome stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You apologized!"

"Keh."

"You never apologize!"

Inu Yasha shoved his face close to hers, and Kagome backed away as much as she could, given the tree at her back.

"What?" she demanded.

"You smell okay, but you're sure not acting okay."

"I'm acting like I do every day!"

Any further protests were cut off as Inu Yasha leaned his forehead against hers.

"Nope, no fever," he declared.

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that flowed through her at such a simple touch. She'd always thought he wasn't the touchy-feely type. In fact, it was incredibly rare that he initiated such contact. But there he was, in her space as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome whispered.

Inu Yasha tsked at her, giving her enough room to breathe, but the sound was so unusual, it threw her for a loop yet again. "Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?"

"What? Wait, no, hold the phone!" Kagome cried, her heart coming to a sudden stop in her chest as she forgot to breathe. "You can't just say things like that out of the blue!"

Inu Yasha blinked. "Huh?"

Kagome blushed. "You never asked me. Don't just decide these things on your own."

"I never asked you what?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "To marry you."

To Kagome's utter shock, Inu Yasha burst out laughing. His mirth was bright and unfettered, and Kagome swore she'd never seen him like that. It was truly breathtaking how much younger and less careworn he looked when he laughed.

"Good one, Kagome! You really had me going there!" The laughter slowly died as he realized she was staring at him in shock. "What?"

"I'm serious, Inu Yasha. You never asked me."

Inu Yasha frowned, looking hurt. "So all those conversations about us spending our lives together meant nothing to you?"

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "We've never had that type of conversation," she told him.

"Yes we have!"

"No, we haven't! Not while you're still chasing after Kikyou all the time!"

Inu Yasha looked at her in utter confusion. "Chasing after who?"

Kagome snapped. "Kikyou! You know, former girlfriend, killed by Naraku, I'm only her reincarnation so I suck too badly to ever be worth even half of what she was. You know. Kikyou."

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said gently, as if talking to a very small child, "I have no idea who this Kikyou person is. If she's hurt you, let me know, and I'll gut her."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I want to sincerely apologize for the Viz dub-ism that crept into this chapter. It just.. worked. We also got a little Miroku/Sango in there, but I didn't think it was enough to warrant a label. I'm still learning about this whole labeling thing, so please forgive any messups. I also know that in both the anime and the manga, Miroku's attempts to feel Sango up come to a complete stop after he proposes, but I enjoy that part of their relationship so I'm going against canon. Hey, I'm already letting Inu Yasha and Kagome kiss later on, so why not let Miroku and Sango have a little fun, too?


	5. Chapter 4 - Wishes and Dreams

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter Four_**  
_Wishes and Dreams  
_

Kagome was absolutely stunned, that niggling feeling of wrongness that had been plaguing her all day back with a vengeance. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say, but no actual words came out.

"Okay, let's go back. Where did the conversations about our future take place?"

Inu Yasha looked at her as if she were crazy, but he went along with it. "On the hill above the village."

"What, exactly, did we talk about? I mean, what were our plans?"

Inu Yasha began to say something, but then his eyebrows drew together in confusion. She could tell his mind was racing, and she let him try to process whatever was going on. Finally, he shook his head as if to clear it.

"It's all jumbled," he said. "Some of the things I remember don't make any sense at all, because I know you, and you'd never say anything like that."

"Like what?"

"That you want me to become human."

Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand and squeezed it. "That's right. I'd never say anything like that. I love you just the way you are." Kagome blushed as she realized how easily that word had just popped out of her mouth.

The look he gave her in return took her breath away. "And you wouldn't only want human kids, either."

"It's not that I wouldn't love any children we had, but I'd like it if at least a couple end up with your ears instead of mine." She reached out to tweak said appendage. Instead of growling and snapping at her, he tilted his head into her touch. Kagome took advantage of the moment to savor how soft they were, fighting back a giggle at the memory that the very first time she'd touched him, it had been to rub his ears.

"And I wouldn't be sitting far way from you when discussing stuff like that, would I?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. Again, we've never actually talked about things like that."

Inu Yasha reached into her pack, bringing out her clothing. "I'll go to the other side of the tree. Call me when you're dressed."

Kagome blinked. "Why?"

"Because we're having that discussion now, then, and I don't dare hold you like that, or you will end up naked again."

The look he shot her before he ducked around the tree made her knees weak. Was it awful of her to wish that whatever had happened to him was permanent?

Once she'd finished changing, she called him back. She quickly found herself back in his arms, this time situated in his lap. She'd seen the position before, back when they hadn't known each other very long. She recognized it as the way Inu Yasha's mother had held him. It didn't matter that the woman holding him at the time wasn't his real mother. The position had obviously been pulled from a precious memory of his.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Okay, maybe we didn't talk about this, because otherwise I'd remember your answer to this question."

"What?"

"Which side of the well would you prefer to be on if it closed?"

Kagome fought down her initial well of panic to delve deeper into her heart. She would definitely miss Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan if she didn't go back to the Modern Era. However, if she had to make a choice...

"This side," she said firmly.

"Really? What about your family?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I think they already suspect. I know Mama is aware of how I feel about you. I'll miss them, sure, but I'm willing to take the chance of staying here if," she paused, deciding in that moment to put everything on the line, "there is a chance of building a family of my own here in the Feudal Era."

Kagome swore she could almost feel her ribs creaking under the pressure of Inu Yasha's hug. It brought tears to her eyes at how much more physically affectionate he was, as if he were trying to ensure his scent clung to her at all times.

"I take it that means you'd be willing?" she prompted.

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to be the one asking those questions?"

Kagome smiled. "Probably," she teased. "But I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Even if I want to run Miroku and Sango competition?"

"What?" Inu Yasha said, obviously confused.

Kagome poked him lightly. "Miroku asked Sango if she would bear ten or even twenty of his children."

"Ten or..?" Inu Yasha looked a little shell-shocked.

Kagome laughed. "I'm teasing," she said. "Would two be okay to start?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's two more than I thought I would ever have," he said. "As soon as Naraku is dead, I want you to be mine, Kagome."

"I already am," Kagome replied, leaning back against him. He was so warm, the sleeves of his robe covering her stomach and legs. His arms were modestly placed around her waist, keeping her close. She slowly realized he was scenting her again. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said. "You're getting stronger."

Kagome raised her head, staring up into the leafy canopy of the Goshinboku. "Inu Yasha?"

He paused. "Hm?"

"Who pinned you to this tree?"

Inu Yasha snorted. "Naraku, of course. I'd probably still be there if it weren't for you."

Kagome closed her eyes, wishing the moment would never end.

* * *

The male members of their group had gone off somewhere, leaving Kagome and Sango in the village. They'd gone to Kaede's hut, Kagome eager to share what she'd discovered during her and Inu Yasha's conversation.

"He's completely forgotten my sister?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded. "Did they go to the hill above the village to talk?"

Kaede frowned. "Indeed they did."

Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha thought it was me he talked to up there, and when I asked him who pinned him to the Goshinboku, he said Naraku."

"This is truly odd," Kaede said. "I took the last few umeboshi and tried everything I could think of to figure out what exactly what happened, but my endeavors were, if you will forgive the pun, fruitless. The only thing I could really deduce is that it does have something to do with magic, but the intention was not malevolent."

"If anything, this is actually great!" Sango enthused. "This way, Kagome-chan is the only one in that idiot's heart."

"Yeah," Kagome said, but she wasn't sure if she agreed entirely. Something about the situation was bothering her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oi! Sango! Wanna get in on a boar youkai slaying?" Inu Yasha yelled from outside before making an actual appearance.

Sango's eyes shone. "Of course! Let me grab Hiraikotsu!"

"I'll come, too," Kagome said, standing to go get her bow and arrows.

Inu Yasha put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. "You're healthy, but your power reserves aren't up to full yet," he said.

"I'm surprised you aren't telling us we should hurry up and get going to find Naraku's next hideout. We were so close when..." Kagome cut herself off, torn between continuing and letting him fill in the blanks.

He made the decision for her. "Yeah, that Princess Abi is annoying," Inu Yasha said. "We could start out, but I'd rather you got another day or two of rest, just to make sure."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Inu Yasha?" Kagome said with a laugh.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, in full sight of Kaede, both of them blushing when the older woman cleared her throat.

"I have responsibilities now, wench. I want to defeat Naraku, but I want to make sure I'm not the only one surviving in the end."

For the first time since the umeboshi incident, the shadow of pain lurking in the very depths of his eyes was back. That look slid another puzzle piece into place for Kagome.

"I know you'll keep me safe," Kagome said.

Inu Yasha gave her shoulders a squeeze, then let go as Sango re-entered dressed in her taijiya outfit, Hiraikotsu slung over her back.

"Let's go!" Sango said.

A few moments later, they were gone.

Kagome sighed as she sank to her knees, still not knowing what to make of this new Inu Yasha.

"Something tells me you are not as happy with this situation as you would like to be," Kaede said.

Kagome gave her a weak smile. "I want to be happy about it, really! I mean, this is what I wanted, isn't it? For Inu Yasha to make up his mind once and for all."

"Ah, but you see, his mind was made up for him."

The realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, yanking on that thread of unease that had been souring her enjoyment of the new and improved Inu Yasha. "You're right," she said carefully. "That's what's been bugging me about this. It feels like I'm cheating, somehow."

"I know who left those umeboshi."

Kagome snapped her head in Kaede's direction, her eyes growing wide. "You do?"

Kaede nodded, her lips drawn into a straight line. "My sister's shikigami."

Kagome didn't know what to think, her emotions overwhelming her. Relief, was Kikyou letting him go? Suspicion, it couldn't be that easy. Joy, Inu Yasha was hers. Uncertainty, but was he really? Finally, anger. How could she have done such a thing to him? Didn't he mean anything to her?

"I cannot even begin to fathom my sister's intentions," Kaede said, forestalling any questions Kagome might have tried to pose to her.

"I just don't understand her," Kagome said. "First, she wants to drag him to hell. Then she helps our common enemy, the one who actually did kill her! After that, she simply goes her own way until she nearly dies again, continuing to do so even after I've healed her and I told her that Inu Yasha's been worried about her! Why wouldn't she stay and at least put the poor guy out of his misery?"

"I do not know the person she has become, now that she is a golem," Kaede said, "but the Kikyou-onee-sama I knew did not understand other people's feelings very well. That was something she and Inu Yasha shared."

Kagome stared at Kaede in disbelief.

"Oh, she had compassion," Kaede said with brutal honesty, "but she lacked empathy. I believe, Kagome, that she was deeply ashamed by your selflessness in saving her, and might not have been able to face Inu Yasha knowing that if your roles were reversed, she likely would have chosen differently."

Kagome was thunderstruck. "But everyone talks about how warm and loving and kind she was."

Kaede shook her head. "They saw what they wanted to see, and my sister was a very good actress. She'd been raised from the cradle as a miko, saw it not only as her fate, but her duty, and she takes her duties very seriously."

"Another thing she and Inu Yasha have in common."

Kaede nodded. "It was not mere chance that led them to become acquaintances. I hesitate to call them friends, comparing the relationship they had with what you and the others in your group now share."

"It was probably the closest thing to it either of them had ever experienced."

"True." Kaede beamed at Kagome. "You are truly wise beyond your years."

Kagome shrugged. "I've learned a lot over the last few months."

Kaede simply smiled in a way that would have been patronizing were it not so full of genuine warmth and affection. "I believe Inu Yasha's.. demonstrations are the result of what you have accomplished during your time here in their purest form. With his memories of Kikyou-onee-sama gone, all he knows is what he feels. To him, you are now the first person he trusted, and you have never betrayed that trust."

"So I'm seeing the Inu Yasha that could have been?"

"Yes, child. I said it once to my sister, now I will say it to you. You have healed his heart, Kagome. As long as he has you, he needs never be lonely again."

Kagome blushed, remembering her conversation with Inu Yasha under the Goshinboku. "He has me, for as long as he wants."

Kaede nodded. "Whichever choice you make about this situation, I have something that I firmly believe belongs with you now."

"Whichever choice?" Kagome asked, but Kaede did not respond except to shuffle her way over to a lockbox that sat on a ledge near her futon.

Kaede unfastened the lock and drew something out before closing the lid of the box again and making her way back over to Kagome. "Hold out your hand."

Kagome did so. She felt Kaede place something small and cold in her palm before the older woman pulled her hand away. Kagome stared down at the tiny shell riddled with gold nestled in her hand.

"Open it, just be very careful. I found a craftsman one day long ago who was able to repair it, so it's even more fragile than it appears."

It took Kagome a moment to find the tiny crease where the two halves of the shell met and popped it open. Inside was a tiny pool of crimson lip paint, the same color as Inu Yasha's fire rat robes.

"That belonged to Inu Yasha's mother. It is the only relic he had left of her. He gave it to Kikyou-onee-sama. Initially I wanted to bury the thing when I found it in the field where Naraku inflicted the wound that caused my sister's death, but something told me to keep it. Eventually, I had it repaired. Now I am very glad that I did."

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came into her eyes. "Thank you, Kaede-baa-chan," she said.

Kaede let the younger woman weep.

Fortunately, her tears had dried by the time their impromptu hunting party returned. Kagome stared in admiration and horror as Inu Yasha brought the giant carcass into Kaede's hut.

"Do you really believe my fire pit big enough to roast something of that size?" Kaede said dryly.

"Keh, no way. Just wanted to show Kagome. Imagine how big this sucker would have been if it actually had a jewel shard!"

"That's.. great, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha beamed.

"Inu Yasha, for heavens' sake, bring it out here so the village can prepare it!" Sango's voice called from outside.

"Heh."

The gleam in Inu Yasha's eye was all the warning Kagome had before he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek before darting forward slightly and nipping her earlobe with his fangs before straightening. Kagome stared at him, speechless. Inu Yasha grinned, repositioned the boar, then left the hut whistling.

"This is just too weird," Kagome said.

"I didn't know Inu Yasha could whistle," was Kaede's response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alrighty, last bit of comedy before a nice helping of drama. Sometimes I wish fanfiction dot net let you pick three genres instead of two. Ah well!

I really, REALLY tried to draw out the "Inu Yasha without the memory of Kikyou" section. I even put in a few threads I could follow. Yet for some reason, every time I did, it just felt like I was adding filler and nothing that enhanced the story. So, there's just two more chapters to go now. Darn stories with minds of their own.

I know review responses in fics are frowned upon, so I'll keep this short. I'd like to thank Amanda, Riley Night, and Guest for their reviews since the site won't let me do it directly! Your reactions and compliments make me so happy! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5 - Letting Go

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter Five_**  
_Letting Go_

She just couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome's powers were back at their full strength, so they'd all set out two days ago to retrace their steps and try to find Naraku's current hiding place. They'd all been slightly on edge, but without the scent of birds leading them, it was more anticipation than anything else. They'd slain a few random youkai along the way who challenged them for the shikon no tama, but they were mostly low level. The only one that had given them trouble was a mountain ogre. Between its size and the thickness of its hide, it had been a struggle, but one that ultimately ended in victory.

What had thrown Kagome over the edge was when Inu Yasha came over to inspect her once the ogre was in about a dozen pieces. Kagome had been caught in the ogre's hand for a bit, and he'd squeezed her tight, bruising but not cracking her ribs. The look in Inu Yasha's eyes as he sniffed her, making sure she wasn't fibbing about her condition, pierced her heart.

Oh, he was still rude and crude, but there was a gentleness and care to his actions that was heartwrenching.

If they'd come from a place of true trust and maturity, Kagome would have been thrilled, but being fully aware that it was due to an enchantment, a dream of what could have been, broke her a little every time he did something uncharacteristically _nice_.

Which was why she was out in the forest in the dead of night. They were very close to the waterfall and the last place she'd seen Kikyou. Kaede had given her the idea of actually tracking Kikyou down by searching for her power signature. Kagome shook her head at the role reversal. Normally it would have been Inu Yasha making this trek.

Eventually, Kagome caught sight of something very familiar. A glowing, silvery serpent slipped through the night air, carrying a shining ball of light that could only be the soul of yet another recently deceased maiden.

Kikyou had to be nearby.

Kagome actually stumbled a bit when she came to a clearing, Kikyou sitting propped against a tree with her two shikigami tending her. Kagome had to admit that Kikyou actually looked better than she had since the moment of her resurrection. There was a touch of color to her pale skin, though it was obvious she was still weak.

"Have a change of heart about saving me?" Kikyou inquired, breaking the silence.

Kagome came closer, but not too close, keeping a wary eye on the Shinidamachu floating in the air. "No, I've actually come for your herbal expertise."

Kikyou tilted her head slightly, something Kagome had never seen in the usually stoic undead miko.

"I need the antidote to whatever you put in those umeboshi."

Kikyou's features smoothed out into utter tranquility, and Kagome was struck once again by a similarity between Kikyou and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha blustered and grumped. Kikyou went eerily calm. "Why would you ever want that?"

Kagome shook her head. "This isn't right, Kikyou, and I think deep down, you know it, too," Kagome said. "You're not doing anyone any favors by erasing yourself from Inu Yasha's life."

Kikyou gave a ladylike snort. "I am doing myself a favor. I don't need a useless puppy trailing after me all the time."

"You and Inu Yasha really are alike!"

Kikyou's eyes widened a bit.

"Someone hits too close to home, and you go on the defensive, saying hurtful things you don't really mean," Kagome continued. "I've spent the better part of a year with him. The Inu Yasha he's been since he ate those umeboshi is not the Inu Yasha I know and love."

"Isn't it easier to love him this way?" Kikyou countered. "No doubts, no shadow over him from my existence. He is free to be the man he would have been if he'd known you first."

Kagome's fists clenched. "I won't deny it. It is easier," she said, before meeting Kikyou's cool gaze with a fiery one of her own, "but I love Inu Yasha for who he is, scars, flaws, and all. It's easy to love perfection, but if there's one thing I have learned, it's that true love isn't easy."

Kikyou's mask fell, revealing her shock.

Kagome's lips twisted into a self-depreciating smile. "You and Inu Yasha never had the chance to learn that before Naraku turned you against each other. I've had the benefit of time and traveling in his company. There's rarely been a day when he hasn't been by my side. He drives me crazy most of the time, but that's part and parcel. We're both stubborn and hot tempered, but that's okay. Yes, I get angry and sad when he goes to see you, but I understand. Who wouldn't, knowing how much he suffers? How guilty he feels that he wasn't able to protect you, over and over again. I may not like it, but I understand it."

"So you saved me for Inu Yasha's sake," Kikyou said, her features smooth once more.

"I told you the truth back then, and you know it," Kagome insisted. "Why can't you believe me?"

"I do believe you, and that is what puzzles me. Nobody does something for nothing."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I believe that everyone with even a speck of good in them deserves a chance to live," she said firmly. "Human, youkai, hanyou, or undead. Do I like that you take the souls of young girls to fuel your body? No. Do I like that Inu Yasha is constantly conflicted because you're still walking around? No. Do I think that despite all that you should have a chance at whatever life you can make for yourself?" Kagome paused for emphasis. "Yes.

"Just because I won't give up my own soul doesn't mean I want you to die. The soul I currently have is and always has been mine. I don't begrudge you your piece. Not anymore."

"You did once, though."

"I am still human, y'know. I'm no saint." Kagome smiled a bit at her own joke, knowing her point had been made.

Kikyou nodded, a ghostly echo of Kagome's smile gracing her own lips. "That you are not."

The two of them let a few heartbeats of silence pass before continuing their discussion.

"So, will you tell me the antidote?"

Kikyou sighed. "I will do you one better." She reached into a fold of her haori and pulled out a vial. "Add this to something Inu Yasha is about to eat or drink, and it will reverse the effects."

"You had it all along?"

"I think, perhaps, on the deepest level, I had a feeling that you would not accept my gift."

Kagome frowned. "Inu Yasha is a person, not a thing. The only one who has any right to make decisions for him is himself!"

"Once again, you are right. All the more reason that, if he does not choose you in the end, he is a fool."

Kagome stopped her forward movements, shocked. "What about dragging him to hell?"

Kikyou's tone filled with what could only be called regret. "I was hurt and angry. Even when I discovered that it was Naraku who killed me, I still wanted Inu Yasha to pay. He was a much easier and familiar target, you see. I.. apologize for my actions back then."

"You should apologize to Inu Yasha, not me," Kagome said, carefully taking the vial.

"I know," Kikyou said with a nod. "Perhaps, one day, I will have that chance."

"You're a good person, Kikyou. I hope you know that."

Kikyou's lips lifted in a half smile, placing a hand over where her heart would be. "Your influence, I think."

Kagome grinned. "It's been there all along. You came before I did, after all."

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped back, slipping the vial into her skirt pocket as Inu Yasha landed in front of her, baring his fangs at Kikyou. Kagome took a deep breath, biting back the "Osuwari" that threatened to roll off her tongue, opting instead for placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She means me no harm, Inu Yasha. I sought her out."

Inu Yasha turned his head slightly to gauge the truth of her words. "She stinks of grave soil. How do you know she isn't trying to trick you?"

Kagome exchanged a quick look with Kikyou, who nodded. "This is the woman they call Saint Hijiri."

Inu Yasha's brows knit. "You're the one who's been protecting people from Princess Abi?"

"Yes, indeed I am," Kikyou said.

"So why did you come out here to meet her?" Inu Yasha asked, looking back at Kagome.

"I needed some advice from somebody more experienced in using their spiritual powers."

Inu Yasha snorted. "You do just fine on your own," he said a bit roughly, before his expression turned into something more tender. "Did you find your answers?"

"Yes, I did," Kagome said, then stepped around Inu Yasha to bow to Kikyou. "Thank you for your insights."

"It was the least I could do," Kikyou replied.

"C'mon, then, Kagome. And this time you're riding on my back! Do you KNOW how many hungry youkai could've had you for a midnight snack?"

The couple bickered until they were out of sight, and Kikyou slumped back a bit further against the tree.

"Kikyou-sama?"

Kikyou looked at her two shikigami, who had drifted around to the other side of the tree during her and Kagome's conversation. "I require rest."

Asuka and Kochou nodded, settling in, one on either side of her.

"_If only I had been allowed this pleasure in life_," Kikyou thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I said before, I'm not a huge Kikyou fan, but this scene just flowed very naturally for me. IY/Kag is my OTP, hands down, but even a rabid shipper like myself cannot deny Kikyou's influence on Inu Yasha's past. When I was younger, I hated Kikyou flat out, but as I've gotten older, I've come to see how tragic the whole thing really is. And now I'm rambling on like I'm an old lady or something. :p

I am still overjoyed and overwhelmed by the continued response to this. Thank you so much, everyone!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Heart Always Knows

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't.

**I CHOOSE NOT TO WARN!**

This story contains material that might be disturbing or outright triggering to some. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

**Seed of Memory**  
By Misarae

**_Chapter Six_**  
_The Heart Always Knows_

"Oi, what's taking so long?"

"Haven't you ever heard 'a watched pot never boils'?"

Inu Yasha gave her a quizzical look. "Nope," he said.

Kagome bit back a sigh. "It means that if you just sit there and stare at something, it'll never happen. In this case, it's pretty literal, though."

"So you're saying because I'm sitting here staring at it, it won't boil?"

"There are some things even you can't will into hurrying up," Kagome said, giving him a pointed glare.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha said, turning his head away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to retrieving the two cups of ramen from her pack, setting a third one off to the side just in case. Normally she didn't indulge him so much, wanting to spread their rations of food from her time out as far as they could go, but he deserved it.

The last village they'd been in, there were lingering blood sucking birds that harried the villagers, but no sign of Princess Abi or Naraku. Even after dispatching the errant birds, the villagers had been more than willing to accept Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. They were a bit leery about Kirara and Shippou, but they gained the benefit of the doubt since they were small, cute, and there was a monk, a demon slayer, and a miko to keep them in line. Where their gratitude stopped had been at Inu Yasha. They'd made it clear that while the rest of the group were welcome, he was not.

Kagome hadn't missed the fleeting spark of hurt in his eyes before the mask came down and he'd stalked out of the village, loudly proclaiming that the town stunk anyway. When she tried to follow him, it had devolved into a fight right outside the village gates.

She had hoped that using the rosary would allay the villagers' fears, besides just being pissed off about Inu Yasha's insistence that she stay in the village, but it had all been for naught. Still, once Inu Yasha could move again, he grudgingly accepted the fact that if he didn't take her with him, she would just go wandering after him, likely getting lost and eaten by a rogue youkai.

"Hey, you were right!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, marveling at the way the water in Kagome's saucepan now bubbled.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, peeling back the tops of the first two cups of ramen before taking the pan off the heat and adding the water to the noodles. Then came the familiar countdown of three minutes before she stirred them again, this time adding a little of the seasoning packet to hers, then the rest and Inu Yasha's whole one into Inu Yasha's cup.

"Peace?" she said, extending the offering.

"I suppose," Inu Yasha said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before accepting the cup. "Probably better that it didn't work, anyway. If there's one thing I've learned, staying where you're not welcome isn't healthy."

Kagome tried not to stare as Inu Yasha tucked in to his meal. The vial of antidote weighed heavily against her hip. She couldn't say that she didn't like this wiser Inu Yasha, and it did make their disagreements easier to hash out. However, it wasn't reality. She wished she could spare him the pain, but his wounds were older than her very existence. No one had the right to simply pretend they never existed except the man himself.

Kagome had barely started eating when Inu Yasha tossed his cup on the fire.

She picked up the spare package. "More?" she offered.

She nearly drowned in the understanding and gratitude that welled up in his now oh-so-expressive golden eyes.

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

Kagome used the last of the still scalding hot water to cook the ramen. Once the noodles were ready, she added the seasoning packet and slipped the vial out of her pocket. She poured the entire thing into the cup, mixing it all up well before handing it to her companion.

"Thanks," he said, before devouring his second cup with as much gusto as he had the first.

Kagome focused on eating her own dinner, trying to keep her breathing even and her heart rate down. She had no idea what happened the first time. She'd still been unconscious when Inu Yasha ate the umeboshi. So when he suddenly stiffened, then keeled over on his side, Kagome sprung up, letting the ground have the rest of her dinner. She rushed over as he began to spasm, and she quickly doused the fire, trying to move everything out of his way without getting hit by a flailing limb. A few minutes later, he quieted, sweat pouring down his face.

Kagome felt her heart trying to rip its way out of her chest. Had Kikyou tricked her?

Inu Yasha's breathing was shallow, but steady. Kagome knelt beside him, feeling his forehead, his cheeks. As she did so, she felt waves of power pulse against her hands before dissolving into nothing. She pressed in at the pulse point on his throat, noting that his heartbeat was rapid, but not dangerously so.

Kagome fought back the tears that were threatening to cloud her vision. _Please be all right. Please be all right..._

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Inu Yasha's eyes opened, only to slam closed again as he winced.

"What did I head butt? An ox youkai, or you?"

Kagome laughed, less at his joke than in sheer relief. If he could insult her, he would be all right.

He sat up slowly, gingerly, rubbing his forehead once he was in a sitting position, one leg bent at the knee to support his elbow. "Seriously, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were sitting here, eating dinner.. wait. I was acting really weird."

Kagome could see the wheels turning, so she simply sat back and watched Inu Yasha think. The flickers of emotion that crossed his face made her heart sink further and further. She knew she'd made the right choice. She'd been honest when she told Kikyou that she loved Inu Yasha, past emotional scars and all. Yet seeing them throw a dark cloud over him again hurt.

When he finally turned to her, the agony in his eyes nearly broke her.

"She made me forget about her," he said so quietly it was nearly a whisper before his entire demeanor transformed. He grit his teeth and snarled, punching the ground with enough strength to cause tremors even Kagome could feel. "I should've known it wasn't just a coincidence those umeboshi were in Kaede's hut. Kaede hates them, but Kikyou is the only one I've ever told that I love the stupid, fucking things."

"Please don't hate me for making you remember," Kagome pleaded. "It just didn't feel _right_ having such an integral part of you erased."

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly but firmly. "I could never hate you, especially for a dumb thing like that," he said. "If there's anybody I'm angry at, it's Kikyou." He lifted his hand, slowly uncurling his fingers to study his now dirty and bloody knuckles. The initial shock of pain had taken the edge off his rage, but now that pain was morphing from physical to mental as hurt and confusion set in. "Why would she do that?"

Kagome took her time, thinking hard before replying. "I truly think she was trying to make amends," she said. "I also don't think she realizes how much you still care about her."

"Kagome..."

"I may be stupid, but I'm not blind." Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inu Yasha. "I said I'd stay by your side, and I meant it. I know your feelings, but I know mine as well."

"Do you really think you know my feelings?"

Suddenly, he was there, in her face. She could feel the heat of his breath against her nose and cheeks.

"You've been worried about Kikyou ever since you thought there was even a chance she was still amongst the living," Kagome countered. "You want revenge on Naraku for what he did to you and Kikyou. What else is there to know?"

"Plenty! Dammit, Kagome, I..." Inu Yasha snarled. "I know I take you for fucking granted, okay? Killing Naraku isn't just about getting revenge for me and Kikyou anymore. I want revenge for everything he's done to ALL my friends. That includes you!"

Kagome felt her heart begin to shatter.

"Oh for..! That's not what I meant, either!" Inu Yasha was practically quivering with suppressed emotion as he grabbed her, fighting to keep his claws from digging into her shoulders. "You want me, just the way I am."

Kagome couldn't deny the truth of his statement.

"I may worry about Kikyou," he said, "but the one I want is you."

He couldn't be saying.. could he?

A light dusting of pink washed over Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Even though I didn't have all my memories at the time, I still meant the things I said under the Goshinboku.

"I want Kikyou to find peace, just as I want Miroku's kazaana to disappear and Sango's brother to survive losing his shard. Yet the thought of losing you along the way kills me. I'm upset that Kikyou tried to erase herself from my memories, but if _you_ ever tried to pull that shit on me..."

Kagome placed a finger against Inu Yasha's lips. "I won't. I would never."

"I know," Inu Yasha said firmly, after taking her by the wrist and placing her hand against his chest instead. "Did you mean what you said back then, or were you just humoring me because you knew my memories were screwed up?"

Kagome's blush matched his own. "I meant it."

His eyes were glowing, and Kagome had a very strong feeling of deja vu.

Apparently Inu Yasha felt the same way.

"You gonna push me away this time?" he joked.

"No," Kagome said, her eyes falling closed in anticipation.

He only left her hanging for a moment before tentatively touching his lips to hers.

It was light, sweet, and slightly awkward, the newness of the act as well as the intent setting both their pulses racing. There was no desperation this time, no coercion. Only a silent promise that this kiss would be far from their last.

"Still trust me enough to camp out here for the night, wench?" Inu Yasha said as they parted.

"Maybe I should go back to the village. Lots of ravenous youkai out here.. I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Kagome cried as Inu Yasha pounced.

* * *

"Is there something you and Kagome-sama want to tell us?"

"What're you talking about, bouzu?" Inu Yasha snapped.

The next day had dawned bright and sunny, and the whole gang had reunited, on the road once more to try and find more news of Princess Abi, Naraku, or both.

"Oh, just the fact that we heard Kagome-sama shrieking in the forest last night. It was all we could do to hold the villagers back from coming to her rescue."

Inu Yasha blushed, which only made Miroku's lecherous grin worse.

"The jerk _tickled _me, if you must know, Miroku-sama," Kagome said.

"Ah, and where might those ticklish spots be.. ow!" Miroku rubbed the new lump on his head from Hiraikotsu. "What? If Kagome-sama is vulnerable in certain places..."

"We'll protect her entire body, just in case," Sango said, shutting him down.

Miroku sighed a bit wistfully. "Yes, dear."

Now it was Sango's turn to blush.

Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, breaking the tension. "It's a really nice day, isn't it?" he said.

Kagome looked to Inu Yasha, who was pretending to ignore them at the moment, but she noticed an ear was cocked back her way.

"Yes, it is, Shippou. It's an absolutely wonderful day."

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alas, all good things must come to an end, and that time has come for this particular story. I had a total blast writing this, even though the story fought me every inch of the way. I know the most recent drama CD makes a big, huge joke about the fact that Inu Yasha didn't properly propose to Kagome, but who says he didn't? In his own way, that is. Hopeless romantic, that's me!

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, especially my followers, favers, and reviewers! Once again, I am blown away by the response to this, and it makes me very happy that I've finally decided to start sharing my scribblings with the world. I have many more stories to tell; I'm just still working on those. I'd rather not add to the huge pile of unfinished WiPs out there, so I always at least have a rough draft done before I start posting something new. That way I can keep a regular schedule.

Thank you, one and all.

One last little thank you: Riley Night, and your review brightened my day after a fairly tough one for me. New favorite fic? That is such a massive compliment! I just hope this last chapter didn't change your mind. ;)


End file.
